Starwolf: Crossing the Frontier (Complete)
by Canis lupus
Summary: Wolf seeks the most unlikely alliance and returns to Corneria... with intentions unrealized and unclear. A sequal to Starfox:After the Lylat Wars. Be sure to check the prequel too.
1. Prologue

Starwolf: Crossing the Frontier  
  
By Canis lupus  
  
This is only a sneak peak =) – I haven't really made up my mind whether I should start writing another fic in close succession with "Starfox: After the Lylat Wars." Any ways, it would be better if you have read "Starfox: After the Lylat Wars" to familiarize yourself with the plot, since this is a sequel.  
  
  
  
Wolf O'Donnell watched silently as the battle rolled on between the swarm of bogies and Fox McCloud, who sat calmly in the cockpit of his Arwing. Through the screen on his Wolfen II star fighter, he could monitor every move of his underlings engaging the enemy near Venom. The abandoned planet glowed with a putrid bile green in the background. He smirked as Fox downed all twelve of the lightly armored bogies. Just as he thought; Fox's piloting skills remained keen as a knife. He watched as the Arwing drifted slowly to a position in front of the three remaining ships. An air of arrogant composure reeked from every smooth glide that Fox made – an air Wolf knew all too well. It was the stench of his former friend, who was now his fatal nemesis.  
  
"Sorry, but I'm not quite in the mood for more trouble. So, mind telling me who you work for?" Fox interrogated the three reptilian overseers whom Wolf sent to command the bogies. The overseers panicked.  
  
"What should we do, boss?" one of them whispered meekly through the transmitter.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for? Attack him," Wolf answered easily. He sunk back into his seat and watched in mild amusement.  
  
"But…" the three reptilian pilots hesitated, eyeing each other anxiously. There was a long pause, then the one in lead finally spoke to Fox.  
  
"…We work for Starwolf,"  
  
Fools, Wolf muttered to himself as he covered his eye with a paw. They're bringing destruction upon themselves.  
  
"Wrong Answer," Fox snarled savagely. An instant later, Wolf could hear agonized shrieks from his wingmen. All three screens went static simultaneously; they were all destroyed.  
  
Wolf chuckled to himself. He never expected his pawns to win the battle against Fox. Oh, a temperamental foe he was, yes – calmly and silently temperamental. He knew his former friend well. Anyone who angered him was in fatal hazard. After all, Fox was the best pilot the Cornerian Federation had to offer – and most of all, Fox was his. He never intended to share his prey with Andross either. How dearly he craved to see Fox, the ultimate symbol of Cornerian strength, stumble disgracefully and dishonorably to his destruction. Wolf wanted to prove that Corneria was wrong in antagonizing him – in taking away his father's courageous soul, along with the perfect life that once belonged to him. Now that Andross was dead, he could enjoy the hunt all by himself…  
  
…All by himself… all – except one… 


	2. Chapter I

Chapter 1:  
  
Having monitored the battle between Fox and the bogies, Wolf returned to one of the rogue encampments that he frequented. Little did the Cornerian Federation know about these encampments on the far-off planets of Zoness, Macbeth, and other lesser stars of the likes. Pirates, fugitives, and often-dangerous mercenaries seek shelter in these crude hideouts. This was where Andross recruited the Starwolf team. Yes, Wolf recalled the day when Pepper imprisoned and executed his father on charges of alleged piracy. It was the day Corneria expelled him from its seemingly perfect sphere of protection; from the eye of the storm, so to speak. Those cast outside of Corneria's circle of favor would never forget the chilling disregard that they were subjected to. Wolf knew he was in danger. He fled, alive, but not unscathed. The general who praised him and wrote infinite Academy recommendation letters for him ordered the extermination of all the O'Donnells. Ah, yes… the widely admired general took vision from his left eye, but now he wore his dark eye patch with dignity. It was a badge of his status - a fallen hero.  
  
Andross harbored him, along with the other Starwolf pilots, but with its founder dead, the Starwolf team had long since dispatched. Pigma left in search of fortune, Andrew fled for his wretched life, and Leon bade Wolf farewell before he too, embarked on his own journey in search for an employer. Wolf trusted none but Leon. A silent and clever assassin he was, most suitable for the position as Wolf's right-hand man. Now that they were gone, Wolf needed competent companions. None were to be found – his underlings had just been destroyed. He returned to the encampment to recruit more disposable pawns.  
  
It was close to nighttime at that particular part of Zoness. Wolf surveyed the vast expanse of water that covered the surface of the tropical planet. A small inky green patch rolled into sight, with a bonfire burning prominently in the center. He skillfully landed his Wolfen II near the encampment. Lifting the glass canopy, he casually strolled out. An air of desperation weighed heavily upon the camp. It was the lair of the needy and dangerous, and those who have been robbed of the slightest sense of sympathy for others. The way of the rogues was ruthless. All of the people, however impoverished they were, held a few weapons under their possessions. Yet, they have learned to keep a distance from Wolf, who had won a reputation as a wild and lethal mercenary.  
  
Wolf did not particularly enjoy that atmosphere. He missed the comfort of Corneria when he first fled to this desperate area, but gradually grew accustomed to the cutthroat ways of these hideouts. He sat down at a crude bar, which was nothing but a few wooden stalls covered with canopies of filthy rag. The others shuffled uneasily in their seats, eyeing him cautiously. Wolf ignored them, but kept a keen eye on those he deemed worthy and possibly usable. At last, two cloaked figures approached and stood behind him.  
  
"Ah, Wolf O'Donnell, from team Starwolf. Correct?" one spoke in a wispy voice.  
  
Wolf did not turn his head. He continued to look away; the two did not interest him the least bit.  
  
"We saw your past battles with Fox, along with the suicide mission you sent your underlings on. You seem to be looking for assistance," the other one continued.  
  
"What do you want?" Wolf finally answered in annoyance.  
  
"We are most impressed by your performance in combat. Our commander wishes to see you."  
  
"Well tell him to come over and if he wants to recruit me, tell him to forget about it. No one will command me," he replied easily, eyes unmoving.  
  
Wolf could hear loud metallic clicks as he felt cold steel pressed against the back of his head - a blaster. Wolf slowly and calmly turned his eyes to see the scaled hands that held the gun. The visitors were presumably reptilian – perhaps of the same kindred as his sacrificed underlings. He gave a lopsided grin at the thought of one of his inferiors threatening him. Fools.  
  
"Now," the cloaked figures demanded.  
  
Wolf turned his head just enough so that he could peer into the depths of their dark hoods and stare into their eyes. Yes, they were reptilian. His cruel, amber eyes pierced their composure. The reptilians froze and stared back blankly, as if mesmerized. Their grips on the blasters loosened.  
  
Seizing the opportunity, Wolf quickly drew his combat knife from his belt. A swift blur of gray, and a cold flash of the blade – the knife was stabbed into the arm of one of them. The blaster dropped with a clink, with its owner sprawling on the ground in pain. Blood seeped through the dark soil. The other visitor leapt back frantically and let loose a few inaccurate shots of laser. Wolf dodged in a flurry of motion, the amber eyes gleaming. He knelt down to pull the knife from his victim and charged at the next. The lizard's leg swept across the air with a high kick. Wolf dropped to the ground, avoiding the blow, then knocked out the assailant's feet with a tail whip. At last, he leapt and forcefully stabbed the lizard in the chest. The reptilian's head drooped to the side lifelessly.  
  
"Be wary of whom you threaten," Wolf snarled as he pulled the blade from his dead victim, casting one last glance at his assailants before returning to his seat. A dark crimson tainted the silver metal. The others watched silently as the brawl settled. Such incidents were all too common in these areas.  
  
From a dark corner behind the rotten wooden stalls, Wolf could hear applause. Another dark, cloaked figure emerged from the shadows – also reptilian, but greater in stature.  
  
"Most impressive, Wolf O'Donnell," the deep voice commended.  
  
"I detest those who sacrifice their underlings for foolish reasons. If you want to talk, speak for yourself."  
  
"And in what position are you to criticize me?"  
  
Wolf cruelly chuckled to himself, remembering the pawns that he had just recently disposed of. Perhaps they were alike in some ways…  
  
"Alright, what do you want?" Wolf finally asked in mild amusement, but his eyes still seemed to glow with threatening fury.  
  
"…Nothing but a small alliance. Do not decline my offer too rashly. No one will command you. All I ask for is a little assistance in achieving a common goal."  
  
"And you are…?"  
  
The cloaked figure paused, then continued thoughtfully.  
  
"You can call me General Scales, or just Scales if you like." 


	3. Chapter II

Chapter 2:  
  
After embarking from the tattered rogue encampments, the two walked down the metallic hallways of the flagship that Scales brought his special guest onto. Wolf did not know why he went aboard the ship. He never fully trusted anyone except for himself; his exile from Corneria had taught him much about survival. Yet, Wolf saw something in this "General Scales" - no, definitely not trust. He tried to read the reptilian's mind with his perceptive senses, the way he did with every stranger. The general was impenetrable. No, something else drew him aboard, despite the risks of being held hostage. Wolf could see the promise of power in those piercing slit pupils. There was no doubt that the general was not an ordinary pirate. His eyes burned with authority and power.  
  
The two walked in silence, metal clinking beneath their boots. Several of the general's blaster-wielding escort tagged closely behind. They have agreed to start negotiations under the premises that no one would assume control over the other. Wolf laughed shrewdly. General Scales' sheer display of power was clearly a device for coercion. He wondered about the reptilian's intentions, and about the mysterious nature of their negotiation. What did "a common goal" mean? Overthrowing the Cornerian Federation? Most of all, why would the general know about Wolf's goals?  
  
Soon, they passed a grand doorway leading to what seemed like a conference room. A bright light fell upon the large glass table lying in the middle a circle of wooden chairs. Darkness consumed the surroundings. Wolf noticed monitors in front of each chair. He walked up to one, a hard expression settling upon his stern features. Before his amber eyes, the scenes of Wolf's latest encounter with Fox rolled on, full with recordings of the transmissions he sent to his underlings.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for? Attack him," Wolf's own voice rang and reverberated back at him eerily. The general strode and stood behind, watching keenly. Wolf folded his arms in front of his chest in an indignant manner and chuckled.  
  
"Dirty, conniving baastard," he hissed, still staring at the screen.  
  
"Ah, O'Donnell, do not come to any conclusions so quickly. I have my connections - legitimate connections, that is," Scales replied matter-of- factly, enjoying Wolf's surprised reactions.  
  
"In fact," he continued, walking over to the keyboard to tap a button. "I am connected to someone you knew very well, yes..."  
  
A hologram projected itself above the glass conference table. Wolf stared, gaping. He was rarely caught by surprise, but a surprise of such scale he was not prepared for. Before him, a holographic recording started to play. Andross stood next to Scales, donning his usual white lab coat. Behind the two, hundreds of bogies and imperial spacecrafts lay in neat rows, the black metallic plates shining under the pale light of the colossal shipyard. It appeared to be a military transaction of some sort.  
  
"You see, I supplied the weapons and spacecraft for Emperor Andross. Yes, we knew each other well, very well,"  
  
"What do you want from me?" Wolf asked, suddenly unsure of his own safety. He nervously stared at the escorts behind him, who, in turn, stared back at him impersonally.  
  
"Do not panic, these are Andross' words: to carry on his dreams of retaliation against the Cornerian Federation. He advised me to take over his remaining forces if he could not make it. Alas, Andross is no more. I am only carrying out his last orders as his second-in-command."  
  
"I only agreed to assist, not to serve."  
  
"I am aware of that. You see, I have gathered the other pilots of the Starwolf team, along with others who are willing to join the cause. Eighty thousand men, including infantries and pilots, await my orders, while you can take command of the Starwolf team - just like the old days. The alliance is merely the gathering of those exiled by Corneria; we are all in the same position - a brotherhood in arms, so to speak."  
  
"And where were you during the Lylat Wars? Most of all - what proof have you got?" Wolf inquired, hands secretly prepared to draw his knife from its sheath. His suspicion grew by the moment. Certainly, he had not heard Andross speak of him.  
  
The general tapped another key on the keyboard. On the hologram projector, the familiar figures of Leon, Pigma, and Andrew crouched beside unfamiliar spacecrafts - one for each. The ships looked like Wolfen II ships, but not quite - they looked... newer.  
  
"I've gathered them and assigned them to the newly upgraded Wolfen III's. And I was the one to order the construction of all past Wolfen models, if that is not proof enough," Scales spoke calmly.  
  
Wolf closed his eyes and grinned in a sinister manner.  
  
"Very well, you have my trust. Andross was right in leaving his will in the paws of such a competent, conniving general."  
  
"You speak flatteringly of me. Now, there is no time to waste. The escorts shall show you the way to your wingmen and your new Wolfen ship. Then you may decide whether to accept the alliance for not. No hard feelings if you choose to decline."  
  
With these words, the escorts offered the direction to Wolf. He followed, and General Scales was left in silence, alone in the conference room. Sitting down in front of a wall of monitors, the general laughed to himself, pale fangs flashing in the dark surroundings. He watched as Wolf walk down the corridor. 


	4. Chapter III

Chapter 3:  
  
With a detached, unemotional look, the two leading escorts stopped in front of a large metal corridor.  
  
"Your wingmen await you in this room, Mr. O'Donnell."  
  
A condescending smirk flashed on Wolf's face. He tilted his head to the side, beckoning the subordinates to be gone. He stood, waiting as the cold, synchronized metal clinks of their boots gradually grew fainter and fainter. Have my trust, heh, my ass, Wolf laughed to himself in grim humor. Team Starwolf had inside matters to discuss; Wolf made sure that no one, not even his new ally, kept tabs on their affairs. No, he could not trust Scales. Something about the general's explanation seemed awkward and dubious. The logic presented to him was porous; why would Andross hide an alliance of such importance from him?  
  
At last, Wolf cast a glance over his shoulders; the impassive reptilian escorts were out of sight. He tapped a button, and the interlocked metal slabs slowly hissed open. Leon, Pigma, and Andrew sat along the walls of the docking bay. They halted their previous conversation and lifted their eyes up to Wolf, seemly unfazed - as if half expecting to see him. Unlike his sentimental former friend Fox McCloud, Wolf saw little value in fully understanding and trusting the people around him. He never believed in strong ties among his team; they were merely brought together by a common goal, and a common employer. The ways of a Venomian rogue mercenary were lonely. Nevertheless, Wolf was surprised that team Starwolf was reunited again, under such circumstances.  
  
"What took you so long, Wolf?" Leon demanded shrewdly.  
  
"Spare me the tearful reunion. So, they got all of you rounded up here, huh?"  
  
"Obviously," Andrew grunted, his arms folded in front of his chest; the same, unchanging obnoxious air hung about him.  
  
"This is no joke Andrew. One more bratty word from you and you will get your share of consequences," Wolf reprimanded in a snarling tone, one clawed finger pointing threateningly at the impudent ape; he never liked Andrew, but he recruited him nonetheless, just because he was Andross' nephew.  
  
Andrew rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air. "Just a thought."  
  
"How did Scales find you all?" Wolf continued gravely, hushing his voice so as not to be overheard. A great air of urgency could almost be smelled in his usually confident, disdainful tone.  
  
"Why, didn't the general explain to you himself? It was Andross' will to have him take charge afterwards. He provided all the technology to the Venomian Empire…" Pigma replied, bemused by Wolf's unexplained anxiety.  
  
"No – not that. I mean… what evidence did he present to you to prove that he is, indeed, who he claims himself to be? Surely, Andross had never spoken a word of him. Any idea, Andrew? After all, you are Andross' relative."  
  
"Nope. Not a word about that general…"  
  
Wolf's amber eyes gleamed with mixed apprehension and suspicion. His brow furrowed and his facial muscles tensed as he looked away, pondering. The others stared intently at their worried captain, waiting for a reaction, but silence stretched on. Amidst the awkward stillness, the intercom rang as loud and as clear as ever. The abrupt sound jolted Wolf out of his thinking.  
  
"So, Wolf O'Donnell, do the new spacecrafts please you?"  
  
"Yes, most certainly," he answered in a feigned confident voice, looking around furtively to check for security cameras. There wasn't a square inch on the flagship that wasn't being monitored. Turning around, Wolf whispered into his wingmen's ears.  
  
"Appear to fully trust the general, but keep an eye on the him… he awaits our reply."  
  
With that, he walked out of the room to give the general the team's answers. The three quickly sprang up and followed, tagging behind. 


	5. Chapter IV

Chapter 4:  
  
*****************************  
  
With a massive departure from the previous chapters, I've decided to switch to the first person narrative from Wolf's perspective. This change was perhaps inspired by a novel that I've recently read, titled "Call it Sleep." Hope you like it ^_^.  
  
*****************************  
  
  
  
I can smell it. I can taste it. I can hear it. I can feel it. I can see it. I can… I am in it – in this whole chaotic procession, like a swarm of locusts waiting to consume a plot of farm. A large plot, that is, in this case. I have never imaged this day to come so quickly.  
  
It has been two weeks since the establishment of my alliance with General Scales. I've received message that Fox has been wounded critically and was escorted back to the Cornerian Academy. Scales' fleet proved to be more skilled than expected. They came close to claiming the best Cornerian pilot's life – but not quite. After all, Fox is my prey; let no one meddle in our affairs. The matter is between the two of us. But soon our feuds will come to an end.  
  
Corneria glowed and rippled in all its pristine glory, like an azure and emerald-green jewel set on the infinite dark canvas of space. Stars shone from all directions, strewn across my field of vision, like tiny, burning wisps – wisps of hatred. Yes, I am in this. I am in this whole grand procession, relishing the sound of engines murmuring and the sight of thousands upon thousands of imperial spacecrafts floating above the planet, poised to strike. It was a spectacular swarm that General Scales has called upon. The metal hulls of each ship gleamed with cold steel, like the tips of bloodied blades. All was silent, except for the engines, of course, and my own heavy breathing and my heart racing. I can almost sense blood surging through every part of my body, and taste the tension in the air. Together, these sights and sounds orchestrated the prelude of war. I sat in the cockpit of my new Wolfen III with my wingmen by my side, watching the rest of the fleet shuffling beneath me and gradually file into organized formations.  
  
"We await your orders, General Scales," a reptilian lieutenant reported through the intercom. Though it was not directly addressed to me, I could still receive messages from the general's fleet, in case there were emergencies.  
  
"Ready, O'Donnell?" Scales inquired through the transmitter, his ominous features appearing before me on the panel screen. I looked to the sides. In their cockpits, Leon, Pigma, and Andrew all looked towards me and nodded apprehensively.  
  
"Team Starwolf in position," I reported.  
  
"Very well, the invasion of Corneria will commence in ten minutes. Await your cue, and remember our plans, Wolf. I expect some results."  
  
"And I expect no less from you, General Scales. Remember the oath of the alliance – we are equals in this cause."  
  
"Hah – yes, yes… of course. Now we shall wait before the final preparations are complete. Good luck."  
  
The panel screen went static and shut down briefly afterwards. Silence returned, and the roaring of engines swelled around me. It was music to my ears – it was the symphony of vengeance. Ah, sweet vengeance... I have waited for this moment, for my eventual return to Corneria, to make them – every single one of them, pay for their misdeeds. Licking my fangs anxiously, I leaned forward in my seat, gazing down upon Corneria in anticipation. Soon, they will know…  
  
I cannot bear to wait any longer. The moment stretched on like the tension of a bowstring. In the infinite space, our capital ships floated silently in impenetrable formations, awaiting possible assaults. Surely, the Cornerian Federation has noticed our forces gathering above its capital planet. While Scales' fleet prepared for reception, I sat in the cockpit, rehearsing the mission in my head. Scales will be in charge of the main invasion, creating distraction while our team sneaks into the Cornerian Military Academy – into General Pepper's office, and take him hostage. Corneria will most likely not have a price to pay for the old hostage anyway; General Scales will take heed to thoroughly destroy all the strategic military monuments in the city. In that case I will have no choice but to assassinate Pepper. Not that I mind – I still owe the sightlessness in my left eye to that old dictator-in-disguise. Most of all, he betrayed father… that worthless, treacherous bastard. I shall never forget…  
  
The panel screen buzzed once again, and Scales' face gradually came in focus.  
  
"Well, looks like the Federation is waiting for us to make the first move," the reptilian general spoke in mockery.  
  
"Let them have what they want." I replied.  
  
"Very well. All lieutenants - let the invasion begin!"  
  
Below me, the enormous swarm of imperial ships flashed with jets of flames as engines roared into life, flowing ever closer to Corneria, like a blazing river of glittering metal. I glanced at my wingmen once more, a cruel grin creeping upon my face. All of their eyes were fixed intently upon the planet, excited, but sharing a lesser degree of interest; they had nothing personal against Corneria, after all. What more can I expect? My hands trembled as I flicked on the switches. The engine blasted with streaming blue flames, sending jolts across my Wolfen III.  
  
"Get 'em boys," I howled in excitement through the transmitter.  
  
My hands settled over the booster, and with a firm pull, I jerked the black handle backwards. A burst of speed, and my Wolfen III was sent screeching across the infinite fabric of space, slamming me back against the seat as stars and meteorites zoomed by. Surely, General Scales had made significant upgrades. Inertia seemed to tug at every corner of the cockpit. I shot a glance backwards; Leon, Pigma, and Andrew all trailed behind me with equal acceleration, engines gleaming with pale blue jets. As I look towards the fleet below me, the tip of the procession has already prodded into the delicate atmosphere of the planet. With a hint of brimstone in the air, each and every invading ship was engulfed in flames as they sliced through the air. Immediately, volleys of gunfire could be seen flashing eerily at the frontier. There is no time to waste. I have an important mission that I must fulfill, one that must not fail – one that I shall willingly give my life for. 


	6. Chapter V

Chapter 6:  
  
My heart pounded as more and more spacecrafts melted into the shimmering atmosphere of Corneria. Already, a full-scale dogfight has broken out at the frontier, the downed vehicles exploding and tinting the cockpit of my ship in a brilliant orange before fading into oblivion. I calculated, and chose a spot where I shall descend. The northern border of Corneria seemed unguarded for the moment.  
  
"Team Starwolf, disband. Pigma and Andrew – assist Scales' fleet. Leon, come with me," I ordered amidst my uncontrollable anxiety.  
  
"But… Wolf, Scale's didn't say he needed assistance. Our debriefing only included to infiltrating the academy and take Pepper hostage!" Andrew whined.  
  
"That is my mission. You have your own, now follow your orders." I demanded adamantly  
  
The two exchanged glances, then nodded hesitantly. With a blast from their engines, they veered off of my trail, leaving just Leon and I to penetrate the atmosphere at the northern frontier. Infiltration is a different game than brunt invasion – quantity does not matter. Pigma and Andrew would only be two miserable tag-along hindrances, and I never had any hope of benefiting from their company. Covert mission takes brains. Leon, on the other hand, can carry out the mission with or without my orders – assassination is his game.  
  
"Leon, prepare to ascend fifteen degrees east of north, one kilometer from Corneria City."  
  
"Roger, I'm in position."  
  
In moments, we were rapidly tearing through the atmosphere ourselves. Sparks washed all over the glass canopy of my Wolfen as my hands clutched onto the seat. The view of dark fields of stars rolled past, only to be replaced by a view of clouds. Soon, the trembling and jolting subsided, and all was left was a view of the lush fields of Corneria, with the yellowish tint of dusk pouring into the verdant valleys.  
  
This seemed be the typical afternoon that I embraced every night, back in the days of the academy. Yes, I remember. I would always roll open the windows of the poorly ventilated dormitory to have the peaceful chirps of birds and croaks of insects greet my ears. Not so this time. What would normally be a pleasant field became hunting grounds for Venomian and Cornerian spacecrafts alike. Below me, the two fleets exchanged fire at a blinding rate. Ships of both sides melded into a living hurricane of metal, swirling and tumbling and tearing apart everything caught within its reach. Red and blue shafts of lights sputtered in all directions. Below the tumult, fragments of destroyed ships lay like broken limbs – like wasted candles, deprived of all their value and lying lifelessly in a smoldering heap.  
  
Attempting to slip by unnoticed, I swerved to evade the raging battle. Leon glided closely behind. I could see a clearing to the north of the capital city; a smooth bed of grass, ideal for landing in such covert missions. Flicking on a few switches, I maneuvered my ship to a position above the clearing and slowly hovered downwards, descending as silently as possible. I held my breath, awaiting possible artillery to soar through the air and pin down my Wolfen. Surely, my ship was all too conspicuous, even amidst all this chaos. But the gunfire never came. I silently rejoiced as I landed onto solid ground with a soft thud. Leon safely landed beside me, also unscathed and unnoticed – or so I hope. Hurriedly, I fumbled for my helmet and put it on, and checked to see if everything was in place. My gun holster was strapped securely onto my belt, and my trusty combat blade hung on the other side of my waist. I had everything I needed. Closing my eyes in the quiet moment, I prayed silently to father. At such times, I needed every bit of guidance – every drop of courage and power that I could borrow. He was with me. He must be with me for this to succeed… Heaving a deep sigh, I lifted the heavy canopy and leapt out lightly – it's time to move on. 


	7. Chapter VI

Chapter 7:  
  
I would have expected returning home to be a joyous experience. Aside from my unavenged feud with the Cornerian Federation, I've always wanted to come home – to find my apartment untouched by the tendrils of time, and to recollect all that once belonged to me, all that Corneria owed me. And the fragrance of my dorm I have always missed in my nomadic life as a space pirate, in the cold, tattered camps of undisciplined rogues. It was against my nature to rob, to threaten, and to kill in order to sustain my own needs, but I managed all the same. Survival of the fittest, as they always say – no one needed me – no one watched over me, so I fought for myself. And I thought that one day it would be nice to be home again…  
  
Unsure on my feet, I stepped on to the grassy meadows at the clearing, all prepared for the mortal mission that I am destined to complete. There were no welcomes in store for me – only bullets, and glances of fright and disdain, I would image. The fragrance of home was absent, all lost in the past; I sniffed the air a couple times, and all I could smell was the stench of old blood seemingly uncleaned for years. The reek trickled through the streams, seeped through the defiled soil, and diffused into the air – or was I imagining it? The pleasant Corneria of my memory seemed but like a killing field, with only the mournful howl of the wind to lament its lost – or was it all my imagination? I don't know.  
  
"Wolf!" Leon hissed at me in a subdued tone, wearing a puzzled countenance on his usually stern face. I lifted my gaze towards him.  
  
Crouching down low and holding a blaster in hand, Leon pointed frantically at something in front of us – something that I failed to detect until now. The clearing that we landed in was surrounded by vagrant fields of tall grass, all rising up to shoulder-height. Among the grass and bushes walked three figures. I could not see them yet, but from the southerly wind blowing against my face, I could smell them. Yes, I could smell their detestable stench; my senses are too keen. From their loud chatter, I suspect that they have not noticed us, but came to check out our Wolfen IIIs lying conspicuously in the open field.  
  
Cursing to myself softly, I signally Leon to retreat to the undergrowth. Fortunately, dusk was taking over the vast landscape – my sense of smell far surpasses my sense of sight. Darkness could be harnessed to my advantage. Waiting patiently in my position in the grass, I kept my cold eyes fixed intently upon the three scouts. They seemed to be checking out my ship. One approached the hull, knocking the metal and studying its every structure. The other two patrolled the radius, sweeping the tall vegetation with the barrel of their rifles. No, the other two were of no threat, but one was coming imposingly close to me. I looked to Leon, who nodded resolvedly, as if reading my plan. He seemed to always know what I'm thinking; I can trust him on this. Reaching one hand out, I signaled - One. Two. Three. With my mark, I leapt out from my dark hiding place. The nearest scout let out a muffled yelp as my strong hands swept over his muzzle and my other hand jerked his torso in one violent burst of motion. A soft crack rang from his neck, and he fell over limply. Meanwhile, Leon rushed up to the next closest one and proceeded to slit the guard's throat – all in professional fashion.  
  
"Leo? Grey?" The remaining scout cried as the realization dawned upon him – he was the only one left.  
  
I reached over to my blade as the one guard feebly trotted over to his fallen kin. With a clean sweep of my arm, the knife shot through the air and landed sharply upon the guard's chest with a sickening thud. He, too, succumbed to darkness. They never should have interfered with my mission.  
  
After cleaning and sheathing my blade, I stealthily made my way down the vast valley with Leon quietly tagging behind. Corneria City stood as tall and as grand as ever – but not for long. The usual croaking of the insects and chirping of birds was replaced by the din of imperial artillery pounding heavily upon the city's exterior plasma shield. An aural glow rippled and flickered as round after round of bombardment blasted the walls. The shield was failing, and I would imagine that soon, Scale's troops would be marching into the capital like an infernal horde. What a pleasing sight it would to behold – the fleet tearing apart the military monuments, and the statues of that narcissistic General Pepper. I laughed cruelly as I imaged Pepper's writhe expression when he realizes that one of his very own fallen pupils has come back to haunt him. No, the enjoyment must wait; it's time to move on. 


	8. Chapter VII

Chapter 8:  
  
As I stealthily made my way down the valley, night slowly fell across the landscape. It was completely dark by that time, except for the occasional explosion that lit up the skies in the distance. The bombardment continued, rocking the earth beneath me as missiles screeched through the air. I would image that Corneria City was in total chaos, with the shield dissipated and all. The energy core of the city was knocked out a while ago, making the whole place pitch black, and the Academy all the more conspicuous for my operation. Due to the Academy's military value, it was the only monument with an emergency power generator. Yes, I can see it – a pale speck of light among the darkened capital. Pepper must be in it. He had to be for all of this to work.  
  
I don't know when, or how, but I lost Leon during all the commotion. For one moment, I retreated to the foliages to avoid detection by incoming Confederate spacecraft, and I shouted orders for Leon to do the same. The next moment, I could not find him. I couldn't pinpoint when I lost him, actually – he had always been a dreadfully quiet person, especially on missions. I guess I could manage it all by myself. I had to.  
  
Corneria City was getting close. From my position, the northern gates seemed undefended. Most of the troops had been sent to confront General Scales' forces anyway. Now all that was left were the few civilians who haven't evacuated yet. Sensing no danger, I boldly walked into the gates. Groups of screaming civilians ran past me, rubbing shoulders with me as I calmly made my way down the broken and tattered streets. Piles of rubble lay smoldering in scorched heaps. I doubted that anyone would notice me among all the raging destruction.  
  
What did my expression look like? I must have looked cold, resolved – dangerous. The moment of vengeance was nearing, yet I managed to keep my poise all the same. A fire must have burned in my eyes.  
  
Finally, I stood a block away from the brightly-lit Academy, all of the sudden hesitant. For a reason unknown, I took a deep breath and stopped to look around me. The streets did not seem to be any different after I left. What was it? Four years since I was exiled? I remember it all to painfully - the forlorn night when I returned to my dorm with news of my father's death. The earth seemed to spin was I trudged home, tears dried and limbs weak. The din of the streets and the gaudy neon lights and the rain and thunder swelled around me – I did not care. I welcomed the rain and let the water, along with the sorrow, wash all over me. Yet, I mustered enough strength and courage – under those dreadful times – to make the decision to leave my life behind. With bags of simple articles hauled over my shoulder, I silently left without a word.  
  
A violent explosion rocked the streets again, shaking me back to reality – and there I stood, after spending four years drifting in space, ready to take my revenge. I silently thanked all the rough conditions that I was exposed to, for it gave me the strength to fight for myself – unlike that wretched Fox McCloud, who served the Federation like an expendable pawn without even knowing it.  
  
Swiftly retreating into the surrounding dark allies, I pushed a button on my helmet, switching on night vision mode. A lens lowered in front of my one good eye. I quickly swept my gaze across the darkness surrounding the Academy. Good. There were no one guarding the entrances. Bending low, I loaded my blaster in one hand and slowly approached the building. After living in the familiar campus for most of my adolescence, I knew my way very well. The Academy Spaceport lay to the left of the main halls, and through the spaceport I could quickly access Pepper's office. He might not be in his office though – no, he'd more likely be at the command center, with the other corrupt high officials, plotting and planning the next conniving move. I could only pray that he was at the Academy.  
  
Switching off night vision, I hopped onto the wide metallic platform of the spaceport. A few footsteps could be heard – synchronized metallic clinks. It sounded like the metal boots of Academy guards. I quickly ran to the nearest wall, and with my back against it, I waited for enemies to emerge from the main hall. Indeed, one Academy guard strolled down into the spaceport, eyes squinting alertly for signs of danger.  
  
"See anything, Johnny?" A voice called loudly from his communicator.  
  
"Nope, not a living thing," he reported promptly.  
  
"Good. Keep looking for that chameleon, and watch your back. He's got a damned cloaking device."  
  
"Affirmative."  
  
I laughed inside. Leon must have infiltrated the building by himself, and there was no way in hell that these dull guards could catch him if they couldn't even detect me. Deftly, I screwed on the silencer to my blaster and aimed through the scope. With a gentle squeeze of the trigger, the lifeless form of the guard collapsed to the cold, metal floor.  
  
Now that Leon had made his first move, it was only a matter of time before they find my newest victim. I did not have much time in my hands. Checking for other possible signs of danger, I made my way down the hallway. It must have been the millionth time I visited Pepper's office – only this time, I have different intentions. At last, the welcoming sight of the colossal wooden door was before me, standing as tall as ever. It reeked of Pepper's authoritarian scent. Walking up to the door, I pressed my ear against it to detect possible accomplices in his office. No, Pepper was alone - and certainly in his room. I could hear the hated voice talking on the phone, shouting haughty commands. The voice made my blood boil, and my teeth grit. At last, father granted me the chance to succeed in my lifetime goal. Drawing a breath, I brutally rammed the door open. 


	9. Chapter VIII

Chapter 9:  
  
"…Wolf!" General Pepper stammered in bemusement as he dropped the phone from his paws.  
  
"Funny to see me again huh, Pepper? Having a good time?" I hissed, licking my fangs. My fists tensed to a claw as my tail whipped from side to side.  
  
Slowly I advanced to his desk. The old hound slid from his standing position and plunked into his seat, all the while keeping anxious eyes on me. An awkward silence drew on as the old general slowly soaked the realization into his slow-witted mind.  
  
"But… but I thought-"  
  
"You thought what? Thought that your loyal Fox McCloud took care of me back on Venom? Avengers never die, my beloved general. I'm sorry to disappoint you."  
  
Pepper seemed all the more confused. I slowly walked around, circling his desk imposingly and keeping a hand on the hilt of my trusty blade.  
  
"…What do you want from me?"  
  
"Don't worry. Nothing that I don't deserve – just a little… pay back, as I call it."  
  
"Pay back? … For what?" the general grunted.  
  
I lowered my head next to his, eye narrowing and baring my fangs. Self-control gradually slipped from my grasp, but I still managed to retain my composure for the moment. Pepper stared back at me squarely. Perhaps remorse wasn't part of his vocabulary.  
  
"Your father – a troublesome pirate he was. As if he left me with any choice, O'Donnell, He plotted for a rebellion! Treason is a heavy crime!" he snapped at me, quaking with anger.  
  
I felt like slitting his throat right then and there, but somehow I suppressed my urge – I couldn't forget my mission, after all. Instead, I hesitated. The general's words reverberated in my mind.  
  
Back in the days, father was never with me. He always left me at the Academy when everyone else spent their weekends in the security of their homes – and when he did drop by, his mind was always lingering somewhere else. "Corneria will be yours when you grow up," as he'd always say. And he spoke of Andross and of the renegades - of rebellion and of aggrandizement. It was James McCloud who took care of me most of the time. Fox would invite me over, and I would hang out at the flight deck of the Great Fox, watching Peppy and James complete mission after mission. They were good, and father was bad – so I was told by the Academy. They told me to stay away from him – to steer clear of bad influences.  
  
No.  
  
"If it wasn't for you, Wolf, I wouldn't have waited so long. We warned him and gave him many chances, but he tested our patience time after time. He only got what he deserved," The general continued, voice rising.  
  
I felt strings pull in the back of my head. With a backhand swipe, I lashed at Pepper and sent him sprawling on the floor. His shades were knocked off his face and shattered.  
  
"And the hell does that got to do with me!? I already knew that!" I roared at Pepper, biting down on my jaws so hard that blood tricked from the corners of my muzzle.  
  
Drawn aback by my violent reaction, the general remained silent. Nor did he crawl up – he just lay there, looking up at me with determined eyes. Gathering my poise, I spat out the blood and loaded my blaster once more. No, I had a mission to complete.  
  
"Get moving. You're coming with me," I demanded coldly in a much- subdued tone. With my blaster pointed at his temple, Pepper crawled up.  
  
Just then, Leon bolted into the room.  
  
"Wolf! The Imperial fleet and General Scale's troops – they're gone!" he gasped breathlessly.  
  
"What? What do you mean 'gone?'"  
  
"They were defeated! Team Starfox came and fended the city until the fleet was forced into retreat. The Confederate squads are on their way to the Academy right now!"  
  
"Impossible," I muttered, thousands of thoughts roaring through my mind.  
  
Pulling out the communicator from my pocket, I called, "General Scales, this is Team Starwolf. We got Pepper under control and we need you to clear the path for us immediately."  
  
There was no reply. I called again, and the same static greeted my ears. In a rage, I slammed the communicator to the ground. The realization struck me then - Scales had left us behind.  
  
"Hurry. We haven't got much time," I called to Leon, anger apparent beneath my hushed tone.  
  
With the barrel of my blaster pushing the old general's back, I swung the door open. Suddenly, quick footsteps could be heard echoing down the main halls – hundreds of footsteps, quickly growing louder by the moment.  
  
"He's over there!" a voice shouted, ringing down the hallway.  
  
Cursing softly, I slammed the door shut, and, roughly pulling Pepper by the collar, I advanced to the backdoor. Yes, I knew my way around here very well. I remember – the backdoors led to the general's studies, and from the windows, I can make my escape. Hurriedly, I kicked open the door.  
  
Just as I was about to exit, something - someone blocking my path. A feline security guard stood at the corridor, blaster raised and ready to fire. I stopped for a split second, eyes widening in amazement. A writhe grin curved the edges of the guard's mouth. The moment seemed to go in slow motion as I desperately reeled back in surprise.  
  
With a loud blast, a pain shot through my chest. I stared at my hands as I drew them away from my body. A dark crimson coated my fingers, glinting under the pale lights of the office. I looked down, gaping dumbly. Blood slowly seeped through my shirt, staining the white fabric in a rusty red. With a sporadic gasp, I raised my gaze to guard in disbelief. His expression seemed all the more joyous. He squeezed the trigger a few more times, arms recoiling with each blast of laser. Then, a faint blurriness fell across my eyes as I collapsed to the ground, the searing pain tearing through my whole body like a wild tempest.  
  
Quick, light footsteps drew near me. I rolled my eyes tiredly to see a pair of metal boots stopping next to my face.  
  
"Congratulations, Mr. McCloud, your nemesis is no more. I took care of him," I could hear the feline guard speak proudly. The voice seemed to echo in the distance.  
  
Fox. So that's who it was standing beside me? Was he here to finish me off? I was too tired to think any further. I let the pain wash over me.  
  
Fox kneeled down, his face coming into my dwindling field of vision. I could hear soft, erratic gasps from him as he laid his hands over my head. Silence stretched on.  
  
"What are you waiting for!? MEDIC!" he cried at last.  
  
Consciousness gradually slipped from my grasp as darkness settled before my eyes. Succumbing to the pain, my head drooped to the side. I could not hold out any longer. 


	10. Chapter IX

Chapter 9:  
  
Where was I? Was I dead?  
  
I didn't know. For a long while I couldn't see anything but darkness. I presumed I was dead; eerily, there was no pain where I was shot.  
  
Was this all a dream? Was this all my wild imagination?  
  
No – decidedly not. Gradually, I regained my vision, eyes slowly focusing. The surroundings reeled and drifted by in blurs of black and white. No, I was the one moving. I could feel the murky waters soak my tattered shoes and rush between my toes as I ran on, making light splashes with each step. A light pack of luggage bounced on my back. Why was I running? Where was I?  
  
I gradually came to a halt, kneeling over to catch my breath. Somehow, I was standing in the middle of a dimly lit alley, with graffiti- filled brick walls closing in on me on both sides. A few trashcans lay toppled here and there, and a few bent ladders hugged closely to the walls. Heavy drops of rain poured down relentlessly from the darkened sky, and thunder rolled in the distance. It was clearly nighttime; a few sabotaged streetlights flickered with dying sparks.  
  
Amongst the incessant tapping of raindrops, I could hear splashes – and metal grating against rough, wet concrete. As I whipped my head around, blinding beams of light washed over my face. I raised one arm to shield my sensitive eyes from the glare.  
  
"Hey – over there!" a voice shouted.  
  
Instinctively, I ran from the voice. Why did I run from him? I looked down to find the answer in my hands. In one fist, I clutched on to a blood stained blade – the titanium blade that father gave me. Water slowly diluted the blood, washing the crimson and the sickening stench away. As A bolt of lightning tore across the sky, I could seem my amber eyes gleaming back at me. No, this was not me – or at least, not who I am right now. In the reflection was the face of a lupine – much younger than I was, and without my black eye patch.  
  
Then the realization struck me. This was the day I left Corneria. A campus guard attempted to prevent my escape, and I slit his throat in a rage. From that moment on, I abandoned all my past belongings. But why was I living in the past – in this stagnant pool of time? No, there was no time to think. I must make my escape all over again.  
  
As I puffed and panted and ran for my life, the ghostly splashes drew closer and closer, until I felt my feet stumble upon something, and my snout plunked solidly into the rough pavement. I crawled on in pain, but a pair of strong hands clung to my heels. Whipping around in terror, I could see the face of a young vulpine. McCloud?  
  
"You cannot run, O'Donnell," he gasped. "You cannot run from reality."  
  
With an anguished cry caught in my throat, my eyelids shot open. Above me was white ceiling – and no more. All was quiet. The stale air smelled of… morphine?  
  
I sat up instantaneously, and soon regretted my decision – a pain ripped through my chest, like broken glass caught in my lungs, but only worse. I yelped in a muffled, dry voice, squeezing my eyes together tightly.  
  
"Don't even try," a familiar voice spoke calmly from behind.  
  
As the pain settled, I swept my vision around the room. White plaster peeled from the walls, and simple furniture lay scattered in the confined space – including the bed on which I sat. A heart rate monitor beeped in a sturdy pace. I looked to the side, and there, Fox McCloud leaned drowsily against the wall. Yes, suddenly I remembered my situation – I was shot by a guard, and at the last moment, Fox came and he…  
  
"You've slept for a week already," Fox said in the same tired, raspy voice.  
  
"Why did you save me? You could have left me there to die," I asked, malice reeking from each word I enunciated.  
  
Fox did not answer immediately; he simply shook his head and chuckled weakly.  
  
"Hell knows. I didn't want anyone to die, and I thought I'd keep you for a fair match in the future – as we promised. Remember?"  
  
My stern countenance relaxed into a feeble grin, disregarding the pain for the moment. For such a simple reason, he kept me alive. He kept Corneria's biggest enemy alive.  
  
"You'll regret your decision in the future," I mumbled in grim humor.  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
For an uncomfortable moment, we both sat wordlessly. Then the heavy door slid open, and Fara Phoenix pranced in merrily, seemingly unaware of the fact that I've regained consciousness. My eyes followed her as she walked to Fox, handing him a small bundle.  
  
"I've brought you food Fox. Thought you'd be hungry. You should come home soon. I don't think he'll be awake for a while to come," she spoke in her jubilant voice. Fox simply tilted his head to my direction, directing Fara's gaze to me.  
  
An awkward silence drew on as Fara and I stared at each other, the memories of the past falling upon me once again. I suddenly remembered - we hung out with each other during the early days of the Academy, but she soon found Fox much more compatible. Not that I minded - I had others for company. But something about our pasts made it hard for us to speak… She must have been afraid of me, too. I plotted for Fox and the general's death, after all.  
  
Heaving a deep sigh. I closed my eyes and lay back in bed. What would I do now? Such aimless tranquility washed over me as I lay there, finally alleviated of the burden of vengeance. My goal wasn't fulfilled – nor was it failed. It was just suspended for the moment, and kept on a temporary standstill. I wished that it would last. I returned to Corneria at last, unable to retrieve what once belonged to me, but I no longer cared.  
  
Sadly, I could do nothing to catch the fleeting moment in time. No, I could not stay in Corneria forever. It would be too shameful, and most likely, I would be imprisoned upon recovery. I must go now.  
  
When I opened my eyes again, the two have already fallen asleep – Fara lying against Fox's shoulders, with a content smile curved upon her face. Luckily, I have been through enough major injuries to recover swiftly. I crawled up silently, biting down the pain, and feebly crept out of the window. Judging from the throbbing ache, The wound had not healed completely. Even with the aide of modern technology, such injuries would take months to heal.  
  
As I suspected, I was at the academy hospital. The clean robe that adorned me would cover my bandages and make me less conspicuous. Perhaps my eye patch would betray my identity, but as long as I quickly made my way out, I had nothing to worry about.  
  
Somehow, I slipped out of the Academy unnoticed. I even rubbed shoulders with Bill Grey – one of my former classmates. Perhaps General Scales' invasion left too great a shock in the people. Speaking of which, I still owed Scales his cowardly betrayal, but surprisingly, I felt no urge to claim my retaliation. It all seemed too troublesome and trivial… Anyhow, the draping cloak made a great disguise. In no time, I made it to the streets, past dozens of bustling reconstruction sites, and out of the Northern Gate of Corneria City.  
  
Apparently, they have not retrieved my Wolfen III from the clearing. My helmet, along with my gadgets and father's trusty blade, have all been confiscated, but I managed to find my ship even without the aide of my radar. Finally, standing beside my ship in the chilly autumn's night, I pondered the series of events for the last time.  
  
Where would I go? Where were the other Starwolf pilots? I assumed that they had all been captured, too, but frankly I didn't care. All I cared was that I had made my way back to Corneria, revisiting my old scars, and came up with new answers on the way. Through my years drifting in space, I have lost my youthful innocence and bloodied my hands. I have crossed the frontier, only to return, a new person. Father wouldn't want me to persist in seeking revenge – or would he? I shook my head as I thought. It's time that I lived for myself, in whatever way I could. Perhaps it meant starting my life as a vagabond again…  
  
The wind howled mournfully as I stood in silent recollection. I strode forth to a stony outcrop near my Wolfen and stood on the ledge, arms tucked behind my back. And there, Corneria City stood in the night, under the vigilant glow of the waning autumn moon. Soon it would be winter, and all would be coated in a frosty glaze. Just like the winters in the Academy… When Fox, Fara, Katt, Falco and I would celebrate the start of vacation with a party at the austere dorms. The times were much simpler back then…  
  
I walked back to my ship slowly, a sad smile creeping upon my worn, exhausted face as I climbed into the cockpit. Fox McCloud, in his infinitely naïve idealism, spared my life. Perhaps we will have a fair match someday, perhaps… But I will not last in Corneria any longer, and linger in the past memories of my youth. I must go now – the stars are beckoning me…  
  
***The End***  
  
I also have an illustration of Wolf – in the dark alleys of Corneria, after his departure from the Academy: http://www.boomspeed.com/ssbmsigs/past.jpg  
  
Okay, after I completed this I finally came to the conclusion that this definitely didn't work out too smoothly. I wrote it during the span of four weeks, constantly switching gear in my way of thinking and making the whole fic all the more disorganized and disconnected. Furthermore, I don't have much experience in action writing – and kept on reverting back to my feeble attempts of using psychological perspectives. The end result? Well… a tattered piece *sigh* with characters that change their personalities the way chameleons change in colors (so pissed at myself _) .Oh well… I'll probably be backing out from further authoring until summer comes. The most I'll do is dish out some short stories. 


End file.
